


The Immigrants

by BOOBiana



Series: Celestial Edge [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Nipple Play, No Lesbians Die, Sex Toys, Useless Lesbians, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:13:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28486647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BOOBiana/pseuds/BOOBiana
Summary: A Cyrodiilian noblewoman and her maid head to Skyrim. But in the chaos, they become separated and the noblewoman arrives in Whiterun by herself. As fate would have it, she meets another noblewoman from a distant land and submit to each others' needy urges.
Relationships: Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Saadia
Series: Celestial Edge [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2041882
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	1. The Arrival

**Author's Note:**

>   * The F/F action that you've more than likely come looking for is in [Chapter 2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28486647/chapters/69802323).
>   * [Chapter 1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28486647/chapters/69801999) and [Chapter 3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28486647/chapters/69802509) serve merely as boring/bland introduction chapters and are completely skippable.
> 


**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our heroine arrives in Skyrim and makes a new friend.

Despite having her vanity as a top-priority, Biana wasn't an empty-headed woman. With the worsening economic crisis in her native Cyrodiil, Biana plotted to leave the country. Besides, Skyrim was better than Cyrodiil and Biana was confident that she’d fit right in since she was supposedly half-Nord and half-Imperial; blessed with the beauty of both her heritages. What hastened her move was news of Skyrim’s High King Torygg’s sudden death at the hands of Ulfric Stormcloak. Seeing that this murder had plunged Skyrim into chaos, Biana sold off her property and made her move, acompanied by her maid – a short, full-blooded Imperial, who she used as a Follower. 

Unortunately, the High King’s murder closed Skyrim’s borders. But Biana remained undeterred and attempted to cross it anyway. After chugging several Philters of Strength, Biana and her maid crossed the border. It seemed easy enough…turns out, it was way too easy; the two women stumbled into an ambush. Biana bravely shoved her maid and left her in the hands of the Imperial Guards, as she hurried off to the nearby town of Helgen.

Although Biana still had other Fortify Carry Weight Potions in hand, she decided to hire a carriage driver and resume her trip to Whiterun, which was always compared to Cyrodiil's Imperial City. Weeks ago, Biana had contacted the Jarl’s steward, requesting to buy property in Skyrim, which was approved because Biana was a noblewoman and had the money. Fortunately, Biana had the charisma to convince the carriage driver to take her to Whiterun.

As she rode with the carriage driver, she talked about herself. At least, what she was comfortable with saying – that she wanted to move somewhere more stable than Cyrodiil and chose Skyrim. The carriage driver couldn't help but chuckle. Nothing was stable in recent history.

Biana finally arrived in Whiterun and very slowly walked towards Dragonsreach, because she carried all her belongings in her Inventory (and that shit was heavy). Biana had barely stepped foot in The Plains District, when she saw several guards rushing towards the door. Since Biana clearly looked like a distinguished but overburdened traveler, a few of the guards carried her to the Bannered Mare, because the city was suddenly under lockdown. 

Although she appreciated being carried, because it was faster than walking, she didn’t want to be staying in some commoner’s inn. Too prideful to ask the Inn’s owner for a room, Biana slipped away into the kitchen, to think of her next step. Too concentrated and still confused about why Whiterun was under lockdown, Biana accidentally bumped into the cook.

The cook was a Redguard woman who was roughly in her early 30s, just a bit older than Biana. Biana gasped and said, “My apologies ma’am…”

“It’s alright,” replied the Redguard woman, whose posh accent caught Biana by surprise. “My name is Iman, member of House Suda in Hammerfell, but you can call me ‘Saadia’. I take it that you’ve left your homeland too.”

“Of course,” said Biana. “Cyrodiil is on the verge of collapse and I don’t want to get caught as it comes crashing down.”

“Skyrim isn’t any better,” sighed Saadia, as she stirred the pot.

Wanting to continue her pleasant chat with Saadia, Biana slowly walked over to the inn owner’s counter and rented a room. The inn owner, named Hulda, agreed and led Biana to her room without helping her carry anything.

Saadia watched Biana from a far and was immediately filled with regret. As a wanted woman, she needed to be careful about her identity, and yet something about this beautiful stranger captivated her that she felt that she had no choice but to be honest with her. After thinking about it briefly, Saadia realized it was because Biana was a noblewoman just like her, and for this reason, both felt a deep connection. (Plus, Biana's breasts were larger than cheese wheels, and she appeared to be the "easy" type.)

Biana went and shoved everything she had in her Inventory into a Dresser. After all, she just needed to store her stuff somewhere safe, while she finished up her home buying.

Relieved because she finally unburdened, Biana hurried to Saadia, “I apologize for not introducing myself. My name is Biana Binibonia. I’m currently in the process of moving to Skyrim, here in Whiterun. I’m supposed to meet with Jarl Balgruuf’s Steward. I sent him a letter, a week ago, announcing my arrival. But I’m exhausted from my trip, so I’ll postpone this meeting until tomorrow.”

“Perhaps I’ll be seeing you around more often,” said Saadia.

“Perhaps,” replied Biana, who tried her best to remain calm. The last thing she wanted to do was ruin her first impression with Saadia, whom she was immediately smitten by.

“I don’t want Hulda to yell at me, but if you’re going to hang out with me in the kitchen, could you at least help me salt the venison?” said Saadia.

Placing her hand on her enormous bosom, Biana gasped, “Your boss yells at you?”

“No, but I’ve heard her yell at the others,” said Saadia.

Biana rolled up her sleeves and began to help Saadia. Although Biana never cooked her entire life until this moment, she was sensible-enough to salt the venison adequately. With Saadia’s instruction, Biana skewered the venison and set it over the fire.

Hulda entered the kitchen and saw Saadia chatting with Biana but said nothing, since Saadia was still working and it seemed like Biana was helping, which was good. Hulda opened the safe-deposit box and made a deposit, before leaving. Biana stayed for a bit longer, before going back to her room to take a nap.

Biana slept peacefully for several hours, not knowing that her maid was sent to the chopping block in Helgen, and that a mysterious black dragon attacked, which coincidentally, helped her escape. Not that Biana cared, since she personally hated her maid. However, Biana didn't realize that her maid was actually the Dragonborn, since she was a descendant of Martin Septim (the man slept around a lot like his dad), and that her maid was out for blood. Fortunately, getting revenge on Biana wasn't Dragonborn's top priority.


	2. The Necessary Part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saadia and ~~somewhat of a self-insert/Mary Sue OC~~ Biana have sex.

Biana woke up and checked the mechanical clock on the wall. Saadia’s shift had ended. She decided to pay Saadia a visit at her room and knocked on the door.

Of course, Saadia was surprised to see Biana there. Even though she left her room unlocked. It was at that moment, that Saadia realized how desperate she’d become. As a typical noblewoman from Tamriel, Saadia had become accustomed to satisfying all her pleasures. But in Skyrim, since she had to pretend to be a commoner, she had no way of satisfying them – including the carnal ones. It was almost a relief that Biana understood this too. 

Saadia got up and went to lock the door behind Biana. However, Saadia’s room was small and Biana was right in front of the door. Saadia tried to reach over to lock the door and ended up face first deep in Biana’s cleavage. Biana blushed coyly and said, “Oh my, I didn't think you were interested in ladies.”

Pinning Biana against the door and locking it, Saadia said, “Men are nothing but trouble and Mikael the bard is more proof of that. Ugh.” Saadia proceeded to kiss Biana’s neck, as Biana wrapped her arms around Saadia.

It was then that Biana remembered that she had never actually had sex with anyone before. But then again, all the people who interested her (women, mostly) were attracted to men. As for Saadia, being on the run made her do things she regretted – sexual favors in order to reach Skyrim from Hammerfell. She’d been with just about every type of person imaginable and yes, even Argonian maids who were too dummy thicc for their own good. Biana was like these maids, except human.

Suddenly, Saadia stopped and asked, “What’s this?”

Biana realized she was wearing an Amulet of Mara. Biana’s eyes widened because she thought she grabbed an Amulet of Zenithar, since she wanted to buy some Food from Saadia. Taking a gamble, Biana grabbed both her breasts and said, “Dibella blessed me with these gifts long ago. I can unwrap them for you, if you’d like.”

“Go ahead,” said Saadia, as she watched Biana slip her hands into her shirt and pull out her massive breasts. Of course, her nipples were erect and tender with lust. She then lifted them up by her nipples, which hurt because they were meaty and heavy, so Saadia could enjoy the sight of her underboob.

Clearly Biana’s breasts were made to be played with. She had no doubts that Dibella, or any other god from their pantheon for that matter, blessed her with them. Such breasts were obviously mods not meant to exist in their world. For this reason, they’re the most valuable of treasures. Worried about others finding out about the treasure chest, Saadia undid the lacing on her corset, loosening enough that she too was able to expose her own breasts. 

Coyly, Biana picked up both her breasts, one in each hand and brought them over to Saadia. Biana rubbed her hard rosy nipples against Saadia's chocolate nipples, until they too became hard. Saadia pressed her chest against Biana's chest, so their nipples could press against each other. It was the only practical method to hide Biana’s nipples.

Saadia kissed Biana's plump juicy lips and stuck her tongue inside. Somewhat surprised by Biana’s lower canines. Not that they mattered, because after the two women began to passionately kiss, she didn’t notice them. But what she _did_ notice was that both of them were equally desperate. As they continued to kiss, they removed their dresses, which fell to the ground in neat stacks, because of…fantasy magic. Saadia picked up Biana and took her to her bed. Along the way, they dropped their shoes which also neatly paired up as soon as they hit the ground.

Lying on Saadia’s bed, Biana slipped her fingers between Saadia’s legs and started teasing her clit. After a hard day’s work, Saadia clearly needed to let off some steam. It was a good thing, she had found herself a slutty but demure noblewoman. 

Feeling that she teased her new friend enough, Biana carefully spread Saadia’s legs apart. Biana then moved to the end of the bed, and began to eat Saadia’s pussy, lapping up her tasty pussy juices. Biana's soft lips and playful little tongue felt so good that Saadia wondered why she even wasted her time with men in the first place. But then she remembered; she was a literal sucker for cock. Biana's little tongue, as cute as it was, could never come close to rivaling a hard, massive, veiny dick. Which was what both of Saadia's whorish holes desperately needed at this time.

Curious, Saadia asked, "You wouldn't happen to have a dildo on you, by any chance?" 

"No…," replied Biana, as she stopped eating pussy to answer the question. "Never saw the appeal in those fake dicks."

"That’s a shame," said Saadia, "I sold off most of my collection, so I could afford to leave Hammerfell. But I still have a couple of them, and can show you their appeal, if you like…"

Biana was frightened at the prospect. Although, she had her fun with other girls and women in her past. She was still technically a virgin in both her holes. The most she's ever had inside her, were her own two fingers in her pussy. Since she masturbated to Dibella and for own pleasure.

Since Biana had backed away for a bit, Saadia got up and looked through her Dresser. As much as she wanted to use the large double-ended dildo, she knew it was unsuitable for a virgin. She grabbed the more "reasonably" sized one. Before she walked over to Biana, Saadia contemplated grabbing nipple clamps and leather strips. The thought of tying Biana's arms to the headboard, and clamping her large erect nipples, made Saadia wet. 

However, she could tell that Biana was a whiny little bitch. Biana would scream at the sight of the clamps alone. The Bannered Mare's walls were unreasonably thin and Saadia's room was right in the middle of the inn, above the first floor. (The busiest and most visited part of the inn.) For this reason, Saadia left the nipple clamps and the leather strips in her Dresser. She couldn't afford to do anything risky, even if her pussy was so desperate for it that it felt like an absolute necessity. She grabbed the bottle of lube instead.

Saadia walked over to Biana and placed the bottle of lube nearby. As soon as the two women made eye-contact with each other, Saadia showed Biana the double-ended dildo. She bent it into a U-shape and giggled, “Two birds with one stone.”

She spread her legs apart, and then spread her pussy lips apart, so Biana could see her inserting. She couldn’t tell what was turning her on and driving her clit crazy – inserting the dildo or Biana’s salivating lips because her eyes were fixated on Saadia’s clit. Regardless, Saadia began to work the dildo inside her own pussy. As she slowly worked it in, she rubbed her clit and moaned. It felt good, but not good-enough like having a big, fat old-fashioned Redguard cock from her beloved Hammerfell pounding up to her cervix.

Gripping the dildo tightly with her pussy, Saadia spread Biana's legs apart. Of course, Biana was wet; excited to have found herself another dignified noblewoman with refined sapphic tastes. (Though there was nothing refined about completely giving in to their carnal desires and having sex with beautiful unknown women for free.)

Saadia knew that in order to convince Biana about using toys, she had to make Biana feel the most intense orgasm in her life. So she had no choice but to eat Biana's pussy first. Since Biana hadn't had sex in years, her pussy was as pristine as a virgin's. Saadia spread her labia apart and looked deeply into it. Biana's pussy seemed to beckon a woman's touch. It almost looked as if the pussy begged to be kissed. Saadia, of course, had no choice but to oblige. Twisting her head slightly, Saadia kissed the pussy as if it were Biana's lips, and sucked on both inner labia flaps. 

Biana grabbed a hold of the sheets and gasped, desperately trying to keep quiet. The last thing she wanted was to get her new friend in trouble. (Because she'd get in trouble too.) She arched her back and mewled. She hadn't orgasmed in such a long time, that the sensation felt strong.

Saadia continued stroking the dildo, moving it back and forth. Seeing that Biana was in ecstasy, Saadia spread Biana's pussy wide open and poured the cold lube over it. Biana's clit hardened and her labia quivered as the cold lube dripped down. Biana came instantly. Not wanting to be outdone, Saadia thrust the exposed end of the double-ended dildo into Biana. 

Biana gasped because it hurt and her pussy practically gobbled up the dildo until their clits touched, and their legs crossed. Saadia began thrusting her hips as Biana moved hers in a circular motion, practically grinding the dildo. Their erect clits smacked against each other like two fencer’s swords dueling. Although they wanted to cum, they mutually decided to push each other to their limits without saying a word.

Some might think these women were predestined lovers from a past life that finally reunited. But the truth was that they were a pair of common whores from Tamriel and acted as such. The only difference was that they weren’t getting paid for their fuckery. As they say, there’s no price in enjoying something you love to do, which includes fucking.

Saadia withdrew Biana’s end of the dildo, bent it and inserted it into her own asshole. It almost felt as if her ass slurped it up more eagerly since that end was soaked in Biana’s pussy juices. Confused because it seemed Saadia was enjoying herself now, Biana climbed out of the bed, equipped her dress and shoes, and left the room. Obviously, she locked it on her way out because to give Saadia her privacy.


	3. The Boring Move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Biana can't help but feel like she cannot escape her outer demons. Unfortunately, she can't read their mind to know that they frankly don't give a damn about her.

The next day, Biana headed to Dragonsreach, after paying Hulda to rent the room for one more day. Unbeknownst to Biana, her maid had arrived earlier that morning and spoke to the Jarl, who sent her to the Western Watchtower. Biana met with the Jarl’s Steward, an Imperial by the name of Proventus Avenicci. Biana had brought with her the letters Proventus had sent her, as proof that this was indeed her.

Although the meeting with him went as smoothly as she had hoped, something about the way he looked at her was concerning. Biana was used to men staring at her lustfully, but Proventus seemed wary of her. He didn’t need to say much for her to know he seemed more distrustful of outsiders than usual – particularly women from Cyrodiil. 

For some reason, Biana couldn’t help but worry that he had met her maid, and she made an _impression_ on him. The maid was always an oddball of sorts; her mannerisms and way of expressing herself often didn’t feel quite “human”. In their native Cyrodiil, it was joked that this maid was sired by a Daedra, but such claims were difficult to prove because Tamriel was somewhat advanced in magic, but not in sciences that could produce stuff like DNA testing, and television cameras to record the results on television shows like “Maury”.

Nevertheless, Proventus gave Biana the keys to her house, which was located in the Cloud District, near Clan Battle-Born’s house. After bidding him farewell, Biana hurried out of Dragonsreach. The last thing she wanted to do was run into her maid. (She may’ve been an oddball, but she had a passionate and aggressive streak to her like a Breton from High Rock, despite presumably being a full-blooded Imperial.)

Biana went back to the Bannered Mare, and hired one of the mercenaries there, Uthgerd the Unbroken. She needed someone to help her move her Inventory, which she had stuffed in the Dresser, to her new house. Saadia had recommended her, but then it was likely because Uthgerd picked a fight with an Alik’r Warrior and kicked his ass, humiliating him so badly that he decided to never step foot in the Bannered Mare again.

Meanwhile, Uthgerd was bored by this tedious chore, because she was itching to kick some ass but she was paid adequately. She may have been a bit of a brute, but she wasn’t that stupid. As they left the Bannered Mare, they walked by a young woman in the marketplace, who remarked upon seeing the pair, "It's not easy being a woman here in Skyrim…"

Uthgerd couldn't help but roll her eyes. The young woman didn't notice, but Biana did. As the pair climbed up the stairway leading to the Cloud District, Uthgerd said, "I know she means well, but it's not hard if you're a powerful woman. Don't let her comments discourage you from making it here in Skyrim."

"I understand," smiled Biana. "There's different sorts of power, all of them successful in their own way."

Uthgerd smiled. "I think my problem was that I tried to impress weak, cowardly men. See that building over there."

Biana turned to look at a large building which was shaped like an upside-down ship.

"That's Jorrvaskr, the Companions' Hall," said Uthgerd. "They're kind of like the Fighters Guild, except they're pathetic furries. They think I'm too hot-headed and thought I was weak like them. Learn from my mistake; don't waste your time trying to join them. Become your own mercenary for hire."

"I never had any plans on joining them," replied Biana, who was nearing her house. "I was told that the two most attractive men in Whiterun, twin brothers, are members and that people are curious to join The Companions because of them. But I'm not easily swayed by attractive men."

"Me neither, I just want to fight!" cried Uthgerd, as Biana unlocked the door.

Biana's house was empty, with only crates and barrels. Biana said to Uthgerd, "Dump my stuff in the first container you see and I'll organize it all later." 

Uthgerd filled up a barrel, before approaching Biana, since she had a feeling Biana had way more items crammed in the Dresser at the Bannered Mare. Biana changed into a Hooded Black Mage's robes and headed outside. As they headed back to the inn, Biana spotted a younger Imperial woman who looked just like her maid, except she was fully decked out in Heavy Imperial Armor, running up the stairs on her way to Dragonsreach. 

Uthgerd saw her too and said, "Now _that's_ a woman who'd easily make it in Skyrim."

The Imperial woman stopped and pulled out a raw cabbage, taking a big bite out of it. She washed it down by chugging a bottle of Ale, which she then consumed…as in, ate the glass and label because that’s just how it is in Skyrim.

Equally worried and horrified, Biana moved behind Uthgerd, as the female Imperial continued to make her way towards Dragonsreach. Fortunately, the female Imperial was caught up with speaking to Jarl Balgruuf that Biana was able to finish moving, before locking herself in her new house and passing out on the floor because she was too tired to reach the bed.

Of course, all Biana had in mind was Saadia. After all, it was lust at first sight. But then again, Biana was a weak woman who’d fail to conquer Skyrim because she, herself, would get conquered easily. Regardless, she slept peacefully as she thought about all sorts of wonderful things she’d do with Saadia, the next time they’d meet.

Meanwhile, Saadia continued to work at the Bannered Mare. She was not over the emotion she felt after revealing herself to a strange, unnatural, but delicious woman. She couldn’t help but feel relieved that the Alik’r Warriors who were after her were too sexist to recruit women. Because if they did, they would’ve easily found her, since Saadia let her guard down around women.

Just then, the same Imperial woman that Biana had seen approached her. The woman offered to sell Saadia some fish she caught in the river, in exchange for all her Salt. This Imperial woman reminded her of Biana. She had a very similar face, but more bulbous nose, and reddish-brown eyes and hair. Distrustful, Saadia knew better than to mention Biana to the Imperial, her gut feeling told her they knew each other. Unfortunately, Saadia was right. The Imperial had picked up Biana’s scent on Saadia and Saadia made the mistake of telling the Imperial that she didn’t want to answer any more questions.

The Imperial left the Bannered Mare and decided to explore Whiterun. Just as Biana feared, her ex-maid contemplated retaliating against her former mistress. And what better way to do it, than destroying the newly blossomed relationship with her new lover. But at the same time, the ex-maid was sick of dealing with stupid bitches. Avoiding them was probably the best for her sanity. Besides, she had just learned that she was quite possibly the Last Dragonborn. 

Hours earlier, she had been sent to the Western Watchtower to fight a dragon, who called himself “Milmunir” and absorbed his soul. Rather than be amazed by her new power, she was hesitant because she wondered what would happen if she absorbed more dragon soul – would she become cursed? 

Although she could listen to the Jarl’s orders and head east to the Throat of the World to meet with the Graybeards, since they’d know how to answer her question, she decided to delay this trip. After all, she learned pretty quickly that she could do some poaching and make Leather Bracers with the animal hides, to sell to some of the local merchants. Besides, she remembered that as a young girl, she had heard stories of The Blades (formerly called The Dragonguards) slaying dragons and wearing their scales and bones as indestructible armor. She had collected some of Milmunir’s bones, but lacked the skill to craft anything with them. It didn’t take long for her to decide that the best course of action was to level up her Smithing skills to be able to craft such armor. After all, revenge could wait and if she waited long-enough, she wouldn’t need to lift a finger because it would all be taken care of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is ironic that the reason this fic sat drafted for so long was because I didn't have much inspiration for this last SFW chapter. To be fair, I've been mostly writing SFW fic, so my energies go into those stories rather than ones like this. I just feel it's "wrong" to not add much of a plot since it doesn't help my work stand out from the rest.


End file.
